mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mario Kart: All-Star Royale
'Mario Kart: All-Star Royale '''is an installment in the ''Mario Kart ''series. It was created by P&F Games Inc. for the Nintendo Switch. Playable Characters The cast of characters is comprised of ''Mario ''characters, alongside other familiar video game faces and some faces from cartoons and reality. Lightweight * Toad * Toadette* * Koopa Troopa * Shy Guy * Dry Bones* * Baby Mario * Baby Luigi* * Lakitu * Toon Link* * Kirby * Isabelle * Waddle Dee * Mr. Game and Watch* * Tails * Perry the Platypus * Elmo * SpongeBob * Ariana Grande* * R2-D2* * AiAi * Pac-Man * Casey B. * Jacob M. * Ellie * Cassidy Middleweight * Mario * Luigi * Peach * Daisy* * Yoshi * Diddy Kong * Birdo* * Bowser Jr. * Link * Villager * Fox * Little Mac * Sonic * Nights * LarryBoy* * Danica Patrick* * Tom Hanks * Jerry Trainor * Knuckles * Amigo * Luke Skywalker* * Austin * Aaron * Mikayla * Hailey S. Heavyweight * Bowser * Wario * Waluigi * Donkey Kong * Rosalina* * Dry Bowser* * King Boo * Metal Mario * Ganandorf* * King Dedede * Wolf* * Captain Falcon * Dr. Eggman * R.O.B.* * Dr. Doofenshmirtz* * Wreck-It Ralph * Peter Griffin * Seth MacFarlane* * Falco* * Mega Man * Zobio * Logan * Zack * Haven * Kristi Items * Banana * Triple Banana * Green Shell * Triple Green Shell * Red Shell * Triple Red Shell * Mushroom * Triple Mushroom * Golden Mushroom * Star * Boo * Lightning * Blue Shell * Blooper * Bullet Bill * Coin * Super Horn * Potted Piranha Plant * Fire Flower * Mega Mushroom * Special Move Courses The Nitro cups contain courses based on the guest characters, while the Retro cups are all ''Mario Kart ''tracks. Mushroom Cup * Nascar Circuit * Tatooine * Bumblyburg * Sesame Street Flower Cup * FOX Circuit * Spooner Street * iCarly Studios * Mute City Star Cup* * The Great Cave Offensive * Seaside Hill * Geurdo Valley * Bikini Bottom Special Cup* * Samba Studios * Temple Trouble * The 2nd Dimension * Dr. Willy's Castle Shell Cup * SNES Mario Circuit 2 * GCN Yoshi Circuit * DS Cheep Cheep Beach * Wii Mushroom Gorge Banana Cup * N64 Mario Raceway * GCN DK Mountain * 3DS Music Park * Wii U Toad Harbor Leaf Cup* * Wii Koopa Cape * SNES Koopa Beach 2 * N64 Wario Stadium * GBA Bowser Castle 3 Lightning Cup* * Wii U Cloudtop Cruise * DS Airship Fortress * 3DS Bowser's Castle * GBA Rainbow Road Special Moves Each character has a unique special move with an original theme. * Rainbow Run from ''Super Mario 3D World ''(Toad's All-Star) * Bonus Bonanza! from ''Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker ''(Toadette's All-Star) * Unfurl Power from ''Paper Mario: Color Splash ''(Koopa Troopa's All-Star) * Shy Bandit from ''Paper Mario: Color Splash ''(Shy Guy's All-Star) * Tough Enemy from ''Mario Party 9 ''(Dry Bones' All-Star) * Athletic Theme from ''Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island ''(Baby Mario's All-Star) * Shy But Deadly from ''Yoshi's Woolly World ''(Baby Luigi's All-Star) * Run, Jump, Throw! from ''Super Mario Odyssey ''(Lakitu's All-Star) * Full Steam Ahead from ''The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks ''(Toon Link's All-Star) * Green Greens from ''Kirby's Epic Yarn ''(Kirby's All-Star) * Plaza from ''Animal Crossing: City Folk ''(Isabelle's All-Star) * The Adventure Begins from ''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse ''(Waddle Dee's All-Star) * Flat Zone 2 from ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl ''(Mr. Game and Watch's All-Star) * Invincibility from ''Sonic Adventure ''(Tails' All-Star) * Perry the Platypus Theme Song (Perry the Platypus' All-Star) * Elmo's World (Elmo's All-Star) * Oyster Girls (SpongeBob's All-Star) * Side to Side by Ariana Grande (Ariana Grande's All-Star) * March of the Resistance from ''Star Wars: The Force Awakens ''(R2-D2's All-Star) * Credits from ''Super Monkey Ball: Step and Roll ''(AiAi's All-Star) * Pac-Man from ''Pac-Man ''(Pac-Man's All-Star) * Havana by Camila Cabello (Casey B.'s All-Star) * This Is How We Roll by Florida Georgia Line (Jacob M.'s All-Star) * Shape of You by Ed Sheeran (Ellie's All-Star) * Nine in the Afternoon by Panic! at the Disco (Cassidy's All-Star) * Rainbow Mario from ''Super Mario Galaxy ''(Mario's All-Star) * Slot Machine from ''Super Mario 3D World ''(Luigi's All-Star) * Peach Ice Garden from ''Mario Super Sluggers ''(Peach's All-Star) * Daisy Circuit from ''Mario Kart Wii ''(Daisy's All-Star) * Above the Clouds from ''Super Mario Odyssey ''(Yoshi's All-Star) * Rocket Barrel from ''Donkey Kong Country Returns ''(Diddy Kong's All-Star) * Wireless Play from ''Mario Kart 8 Deluxe ''(Birdo's All-Star) * Bowser Jr. from ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii ''(Bowser Jr.'s All-Star) * Title Theme from ''The Legend of Zelda ''(Link's All-Star) * Go K.K. Rider! from ''Animal Crossing ''(Villager's All-Star) * Corneria from ''Star Fox ''(Fox's All-Star) * Main Theme from ''Punch-Out!! ''(Little Mac's All-Star) * Speed Up! from ''Sonic Lost World ''(Sonic's All-Star) * Spring Valley from ''NiGHTS into Dreams ''(Nights' All-Star) * Rock On, LarryBoy from ''LarryBoy and the Bad Apple ''(LarryBoy's All-Star) * Danica Patrick All-Star Theme from ''Sonic and All-Stars Racing Transformed ''(Danica Patrick's All-Star) * You've Got A Friend In Me from ''Toy Story ''(Tom Hanks' All-Star) * Leave It All To Me from ''iCarly ''(Jerry Trainor's All-Star) * Unknown From M.E. from ''Sonic Adventure ''(Knuckles' All-Star) * Studios from ''Samba de Amigo ''(Amigo's All-Star) * The Force Theme from ''Star Wars: A New Hope ''(Luke Skywalker's All-Star) * Take Out To The Ball Game (Austin's All-Star) * Don't Stop Me Now by Queen (Aaron's All-Star) * Stay by Zedd and Alessia Cara (Mikayla's All-Star) * Shake It Off by Taylor Swift (Hailey S.' All-Star) * Bowser from ''Paper Mario: Color Splash ''(Bowser's All-Star) * Greenhorn Forest from ''Wario World ''(Wario's All-Star) * DS Wario Stadium from ''Mario Kart 8 ''(Waluigi's All-Star) * Title Theme from ''Donkey Kong Country Returns ''(Donkey Kong's All-Star) * Flying Mario from ''Super Mario Galaxy ''(Rosalina's All-Star) * Final Boss Phase 2 from ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii ''(Dry Bowser's All-Star) * King Boo's Illusion Phase 1 from ''Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon ''(King Boo's All-Star) * Bowser's Theme from ''Super Mario 64 ''(Metal Mario's All-Star) * The Dark World from ''The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past ''(Ganandorf's All-Star) * Masked Dedede from ''Kirby Triple Deluxe ''(King Dedede's All-Star) * Star Wolf's Theme from ''Star Fox Zero ''(Wolf's All-Star) * Big Blue from ''F-Zero GX ''(Captain Falcon's All-Star) * E.G.G.M.A.N. from ''Sonic Adventure 2 ''(Dr. Eggman's All-Star) * Pictochat from ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl ''(R.O.B.'s All-Star) * Impress My Professor (Dr. Doofenshmirtz's All-Star) * Ralph's All-Star Theme from ''Sonic and All-Stars Racing Transformed ''(Wreck-It Ralph's All-Star) * The FCC Song (Peter Griffin's All-Star) * Season 14 Credits Theme from ''Family Guy ''(Seth MacFarlane's All-Star) * Space Battleground from ''Star Fox Assault ''(Falco's All-Star) * Main Theme from ''Mega Man 2 ''(Mega Man's All-Star) * Main Theme from ''Curien Mansion ''(Zobio's All-Star) * Chalk Outline by Three Days Grace (Logan's All-Star) * Welcome to the Jungle by Guns N' Roses (Zack's All-Star) * Attention by Charlie Puth (Haven's All-Star) * Cheap Thrills by Sia (Kristi's All-Star) Music The game contains additional music, all based on each of the characters. * Main Theme from ''Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker * Plessie's Plunging Falls from Super Mario 3D World * Main Theme from New Super Mario Bros. 2 * Port Prisma from Paper Mario: Color Splash * Dusty Dune Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy * Flower Garden from Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island * Main Theme from Yoshi's New Island * Athletic Theme from Super Mario World * Wuhu Loop from Mario Kart 7 ''(Remix) * Luigi's Mansion Series Medley from ''Luigi's Mansion/''Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon (Remix) * Peach Gardens from ''Mario Kart DS * Daisy Cruiser from Mario Super Sluggers * Title/Ending from Super Mario World ''(Remix) * Grassland Groove from ''Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze * Super Bell Hill from Super Mario 3D World * Castle Theme from New Super Mario Bros. Wii * Bowser Battle 2 from Super Mario Odyssey * Ruins from Wario Land: Shake It! * Waluigi's Island from Mario Party 3 * Rocket Barrel 2 from Donkey Kong Country Returns * Gusty Garden Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy * Bowser Road from Super Mario 64 * King Boo Battle from Luigi's Mansion * Ultimate Koopa from Super Mario 64 * Village of the Blue Maiden from The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures * The Legend of Zelda Medley from The Legend of Zelda ''(Remix) * Geurdo Valley from ''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time ''(Remix) * The Legendary Air Ride Machine from ''Kirby Air Ride ''(Remix) * Cookie Country from ''Kirby's Return to Dreamland '' * Ice Cream Island from ''Kirby's Adventure ''(Remix) * Area 6 from ''Star Fox 64 * Meteo from Star Fox Assault '' * Sector Alpha from ''Star Fox Zero * Rollercoaster from F-Zero X * Title Theme from Animal Crossing * Bubblegum K.K. from Animal Crossing: New Leaf ''(Remix) * Minor Circuit from ''Punch-Out!! * Mario Puzzle Mix from Tetris DS * Light Plane from Pilotwings ''(Remix) * Wii Shop Channel/Mii Channel (Remix) * Pac-Man's Park from ''Pac-Mania '' * Dr. Willy Stage 1 & 2 from ''Mega Man 2 ''(Remix) * Believe In Myself from ''Sonic Adventure * Seaside Hill from Sonic Heroes ''(Remix) * Flying Battery from ''Sonic and Knuckles ''(Remix) * Death Egg Robot Phase 3 from ''Sonic Forces '' * Ultra Heaven from ''Super Monkey Ball: Banana Blitz '' * Samba de Janeiro from ''Samba de Amigo '' * NiGHTS and Reala from ''Nights: Journey of Dreams * House of the Dead from Curien Mansion ''(Remix) * My Nemesis from ''Phineas and Ferb '' * Brand New Best Friend from ''Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension '' * Credits Theme from ''Sesame Street * Music To Drive By from SpongeBob Squarepants '' * T.U.F.F. Puppy Theme Song from ''T.U.F.F. Puppy * It's a Wonderful Day For Pie from Family Guy * Credits Theme from American Dad * LarryBoy Theme Song from VeggieTales: LarryBoy and the Fib From Outer Space * The Imperial March from Star Wars * Rey's Theme from Star Wars: The Force Awakens '' * Strange Things from ''Toy Story * Into You by Ariana Grande * Starboy by The Weeknd * Paralyzer by Finger Eleven * Bad At Love by Halsey * The Good, The Bad, And The Dirty by Panic! At The Disco * Uma Thurman by Fall Out Boy * I Feel It Coming by The Weeknd * Seaside Rendezvous by Queen * How Long by Charlie Puth * Look What You Made Me Do by Taylor Swift * Lying From You by Linkin Park * You're Gonna Go Far, Kid by The Offspring * One Call Away by Charlie Puth * Bodak Yellow by Cardi B Category:Fanon Games Category:P&F Games Inc.